memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Commander in chief
Star Trek VI I'm not sure about the correctness of the statement that the C-in-C in Star Trek VI was referred to only by his rank. One of the officers in the briefing asks, "Bill, are we talking about mothballing the Starfleet?" and the C-in-C responds. :At the very least, I'm pretty sure the C-in-C's name is in the novelization of the movie, though of course I know it's not canon. Ekedolphin 01:38, 30 Mar 2005 (EST) :::The novel says his name is Admiral Smillie -- and we know his first name is Bill -- and yes, its noncanon.--Captain Mike K. Barteltalk 08:19, 30 Mar 2005 (EST) ::Rm:''Sometime between 2293 and 2372 the power of the Commander-in-Chief position switched from the senior Starfleet flag officer to the Federation President. ''( ) ::i'm not sure this is the only conclusion that could be drawn -- ideally we should feature no conclusion as to why the president was called C-in-C, just a note of the disparity. -- Captain Mike K. Bartel 22:07, 16 Mar 2005 (EST) "C-in-C" could also mean "Chief in Command" That's what "C-in-C" stands for in the modern navy parlance. Do they ever actually refer to the position as "Commander in Chief?" It's possible that the office to which the Intendent refers only existed in the Mirror Universe. --unsigned :I think this entry should be edited to not refer to "Bill" as Commander in Chief. He is never refered to that in the movie, only as "C-in-C." Starfleet seems to follow the rank structure of the Navy, so it would make more sense that "C-in-C" meand Chief in Command, and not Commander in Chief. The two are VERY different positions, and I don't think there is any reason to think they meant Commander in Chief and not Chief in Command when they made the character. OuroborosCobra 05:44, 31 May 2006 (UTC) ::Um... the script refers to him as both as "Commander in Chief" and "C-in-C". see here The final draft I have also calls him that. Therefore, the writers intended it to mean "commander in chief". --From Andoria with Love 06:08, 31 May 2006 (UTC) ::He was also called "Starfleet Commander in Chief" in the credits. --From Andoria with Love 06:11, 31 May 2006 (UTC) :I would like to note that that version of the script is labeled as the "Fifth Draft" and is possibly not the final draft. Reading the scene with the CinC, I notice a number of lines that are not the same as those in the film. It is possible that they might have changed the meaning on CinC in a later draft, but I admit that this is unlikely given that the credits refer to him as Commander in Chief. OuroborosCobra 06:36, 31 May 2006 (UTC) ::I thought you'd bring up the fact it was the fifth draft. As I said, though, the final draft I have (which, sadly, I can't find online) states the same thing, which is most evident by the fact that the end credits label him as "Starfleet Commander in Chief". --From Andoria with Love 06:58, 31 May 2006 (UTC) ::: Perhaps the difference is in "Commander in Chief" and "Starfleet Commander in Chief" (as in within Starfleet). In , it is established that the Federation President is the Commander-in-Chief of Starfleet when Sisko asks him to issue an order to Admiral Leyton, and the President questions whether Leyton "would refuse an order from his commander-in-chief." Tfleming 17:46, October 17, 2011 (UTC) Harry Marrow I am uncomfortable with the continued mention in this article of Harry Marrow as possible C-in-C despite considerable evidence to the contrary. Whoever came up with this observation of the double stripes was a genious. I never noticed that before. Did Harry Marrow wear that uniform? If no, then that should lay it to rest I think. A service organization with 30000 ships could certainly have more than one fleet admiral, and the special uniform suggests the C-in-C is a special rank above fleet admiral, which would be consistent with naval tradition of the C-in-C being the highest possible rank. Federation 02:04, 30 September 2006 (UTC) :It is one small note in the background section, where a little bit of speculation, if reasonable, is allowed. I don't see that problem, the article is not saying that he for sure IS the C-in-C, just that he might be. --OuroborosCobra talk 02:15, 30 September 2006 (UTC) I was the one who noted the double stripes on the C-in-C's uniform on Star Trek VI. Looking at Star Trek III again, Harry Morrow does not have the same arrangement - his uniform flap has only one gold stripe, just like Kirk's (though it is slightly thicker). The film only refers to him as 'Commander, Starfleet' and 'Starfleet Commander Morrow'. The script does refer to the Starfleet Commander as the position in charge of Starfleet, but since C-in-C was invented for Star Trek VI we can assume that either it is a lower position or that they changed the command structure of Starfleet sometime in between the movies. --Mada101 10:56, 3 October 2006 (UTC) Removed text I removed the following text: Which fans? My next door neighbor and his little sister? -- Renegade54 17:40, November 30, 2010 (UTC) Star Trek VI End Credits The end credits explicitly refer to "Bill" as the "Chief in Command." Shouldn't the title of this page be changed? bump :He's called the C-in-C in dialog. We use end credits when needed, but in-universe stuff trumps that. -- Capricorn (talk) 05:58, February 16, 2020 (UTC) ::Yes, but the phrase "Commander-in-Chief" is never actually uttered. Shouldn't the end credits inform what "C-in-C" stands for? ::: Yes. --Alan (talk) 22:52, February 17, 2020 (UTC)